


圣诞结

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 圣诞结的后续速涂，短小，ooc，雷，天雷，不讲逻辑





	1. Chapter 1

基辅的黄昏是铁锈色的，冬季钢铁灰的天空被晚霞簇拥着生了锈，安安静静的蹲在天空的一角。乌克兰冬季的夜晚来的很早，在意大利这个时间也许还是下午。但是这样时间的差别对于安德烈和卡卡来说差别不大。  
在基辅的公寓里面暖气开的很足，安德烈躺在床上就穿了一个工字背心，露出肩上漂亮的纹身，他手里面随意的翻着一本小说。他并不喜欢看书，在学生时期他的成绩就不如人意，逃课去踢球是家常便饭，为此与父亲起冲突也不在少数。  
但是卡卡很喜欢看书，这本小说也是卡卡的。  
卡卡是一个有点奇怪的小孩，喜欢祷告、看书和游泳却害怕夜店、怕冷的要命冬歇却非要吵着来基辅过圣诞节的怪小孩。现在这个怪小孩蜷缩在安德烈的边上，把自己蒙在厚厚的被子里面，被子外面只露出毛绒绒的手感颇好的卷发，他到基辅以后根本就拒绝离开安德烈的公寓。安德烈想起他在秋季首发都要臂套手套一个不落的样子，要不是怕场上撕扯，他连围脖都恨不得带上，心情很好的揉了揉这一只恨不得一天睡26个小时的巴西小猪。  
巴西小猪像是被揉醒了，稍微放开一点被他拽的死紧的被子，挪到安德烈的身边来，像是打算长在安德烈身上一样手脚并用的缠上安德烈。  
卡卡的睡相变差了，在安德烈刚刚被安排去和卡卡睡一个房间的时候，卡卡还是标准的入殓睡姿，双手十字交叉放在胸前，头和脚睡成一条直线。但是自从卡卡分化成Omega并且他们俩完成标记申请了大床的房间以后，他的睡相就越来越差，他晚上总是难以控制的朝着安德烈身上靠，好像安德烈是他的暖手炉是他的抱抱熊，越睡越像一个孩子。  
还记得他两年多前刚到米兰的时候，所有人包括他自己都以为他是一个性别角度上来看是一个平平无奇的beta，分宿舍的时候和性别为Alpha安德烈分在一起，这是AC米兰的习惯。Beta是一个很可靠的性别，Beta们不会被信息素影响，心态平和周正，既不容易和攻击系强的Alpha起冲突又能够照顾每隔三四个月会有一个不方便时期的Omega。可是卡卡搬进来小半年以后突然迎来性别分化，这差点让卡卡踢不了球——不是米兰的原因——米兰有一个打遍意甲的Omega因扎吉——而是因为他的分化期来的实在是晚的吓人，简直是刷新了分化最晚的记录，差点要被医学院当做研究样本送进医院。  
以22岁高龄分化成为Omega的卡卡不得不搬出了和安德烈共同的房间，然而没几个月以后又搬回来了，他们恋爱以后，在双方父母和队友的见证下，绑定了AO关系，正式的从锋线情人变成了锋线夫夫。两个人美滋滋的向队里面申请了一张大床——  
安德烈想到这里便把卡卡揽的更紧，手从他睡衣的下摆里面伸进去，摩挲卡卡皮肤光滑的背部。平时的这个时候卡卡早就憋不住笑，咯咯的在他怀里面拧巴成一条小擦手巾了，可是今天的卡卡只是沉默的把自己往上挪了一挪，让自己的脑袋搁在安德烈的锁骨上面。  
安德烈只感觉到一头软乎乎的卷毛戳在自己的脸上，“怎么了，Ricky？”  
卡卡的声音不符合他长相的低沉，很少有Omega的声音如此的磁性，他拖长了声音说：“安德烈，我做了一个噩梦。”  
“是什么样的噩梦呢？你的唐老鸭丢了还是巴西烤肉被谁吃了？”  
“不是，”卡卡不愉快的在安德烈的腰上拧了一把，换来安德烈一个吃痛的讨饶，“我梦见你离开了米兰。”  
“那我去了哪里呢？”  
“切尔西。”卡卡嘟囔道。  
“我对英超可没那么大兴趣，毕竟英超可没有冬歇期。”安德烈把他的Ricky抱起来一点，让他整个人趴在自己身上，暖气开的很足，两个人睡衣都很薄，胸膛贴在一起的时候呼吸间都是对方的气息——雪松和海盐的味道。  
“你还和克里斯汀结婚了，你们生了四个男孩，都是金发，看见我还冲我叫Ricky叔叔。”  
“你明知道我和克里斯汀是不可能的，我是Alpha，她也是，先不说我们不会在一起，即使在一起也很难有孩子。”  
卡卡嘟嘟喃喃：“我知道啊，可是看起来就像是真的一样，克里斯汀还邀请我和你们一起吃晚饭。”  
“那你呢？没和我在一起有没有被别的人骗走呢？比如曼联那个经常盯着你看的小子？”  
卡卡沉默了一会儿：“我和卡洛儿在一起了，我们有了两个孩子，一个男孩一个女孩，然后在你走以后没几年我也走了，去了皇马，被人说是最糟糕的引援。后来又和卡洛儿分开了。”  
“听起来挺悲惨的，但是需要我再提醒你一下，你和卡洛琳都是Omega，你们也不可能有孩子么？”安德烈小小的叹气，卡卡是被上天宠爱的孩子，他不应该遭受一点点挫折，即使在梦里也不应该，旋即他又嘲笑了自己鸡妈妈的心态，这个十八岁的时候差点瘫痪在床再也不能踢球的绝望都能挺过来的大宝贝足够的坚强。  
“可是看起来真的很真实，我的两个孩子一个挂在我的脖子上，一个窝在我的怀里，他们小小的很柔软……”  
安德烈笑着吻他头顶的发旋，“你睡的太多啦，Ricky。”说着他一个翻身把卡卡压在身下，困在双臂之间，“如果你很喜欢孩子的话，我们可需要更努力一点。”

房间里面暖烘烘的蒸的雪松的气息更加浓郁，卡卡不在发情期内，但是Omega的身体无论何时何地都是适合性爱的，卡卡很顺从的脱掉了自己的睡衣，安德烈就一件背心，安德烈低下头吻他的时候，卡卡就觉得自己准备好了，他会为安德烈打开自己，这没什么好羞耻的，他向他的爱人他的伴侣开放自己，这有什么的，如果情况允许，他还想给他生个孩子，属于他们两个人的，和克里斯汀还有卡洛琳没有任何关系的孩子。  
尽管在安德烈的眼里他自己都还是一个孩子。  
安德烈安抚的吻吻因为梦境而不安所以比以往显得更加急躁的小朋友，从床头柜里面摸了一支润滑剂，Omega不在发情期，自体润滑可能会不太够。安德烈选的是菠萝味的很甜，还有一种涩涩的味道，混和卡卡海盐的信息素简直像是海边的夏天，可是偏偏又有雪松。  
安德烈把润滑剂倒在手上温了一下，涂在两指上，向下探去，卡卡很乖的自己掰着双腿——这是很罕见的，安德烈在入口稍微按摩了几下，那里迫不及待的开始张合，诉说着苛求，安德烈向来不喜欢让小朋友等待，他把手指进去。  
卡卡满足的喟叹，安德烈好笑起来，这才两只手指，他从来不觉得怪小孩这样就能满足了，他摸索着寻找一个点，那个让卡卡疯狂的点。卡卡的敏感点很浅，这就意味着卡卡很容易取悦，安德烈熟练摸到那个小小的凸起上，来回抚弄，卡卡受不了这样的隔靴搔痒，挣动着两条长腿抗议，腰背的肌肉一松一紧的，像是个翻不过来的小乌龟。  
明明刺激重了就受不住，但是还是不怕死的喜欢直接的让脑子的蒙了快感，安德烈重重的按下去，一瞬间卡卡的双腿就绷直了，上身挺起来，抱住安德烈，快感来的太直接太快，卡卡被销魂蚀骨的电流刺激的眩晕。可是安德烈并没有让他休息的想法，他几乎对那块小软肉太熟悉了，他戳刺着那里甚至用指甲微微刮擦，他如此的熟练，甚至可以好整以暇看着卡卡美好的容颜为快感所攫夺，露出难以想象的性感来，卡卡挣扎的剧烈了起来，他吃不住了，他眼前开始出现五彩的光斑，他不想在安德烈进来之前就缴械投降，否则他的体力撑不到他们床笫游戏的最后。  
可是今天的安德烈特别坏心思，也许是卡卡的梦境还是让他觉得不安了甚至于有些不快了，他摁住卡卡的上身，把卡卡的双腿捞到背上，愉快的玩着那个小点，卡卡脚后跟交叠着抵着他的背，呼吸急促，他的头发已经完全被汗湿了，可是他们开始才十分钟，今天是除夕他不想在后面的欢好里面睡过去——  
安德烈重重的摁了他，他小声哭叫的射出来了，弄得安德烈腹部一片狼藉。  
“还好么？”安德烈细密的吻着他，从脸颊到脖颈，再到胸前，“还好么，Ricky？”  
卡卡喘了好久，但是点头点的很快。  
又在逞强，安德烈对于小朋友了若指掌，他还没有从快感中缓过来，但是Omega的身体已经做好准备了，他操了进去，又深又重。  
他们胡天胡地的搞到夜幕深沉，卡卡头脑混成的咬了安德烈的肩膀好几口，而安德烈打算事后把这些可爱的小牙印弄成新的纹身。最后一次的时候小朋友打着小小气嗝，可是整个人还是八爪鱼似的缠在他的Alpha身上，他的Alpha选择在小朋友能够承受的极限上给他更极致的欢愉，他进入了那个小小的子宫，那里比甬道还紧致的多了，小小的开口里面绵软的内里缠绕他的顶端，他选择了成结，狠狠的灌满小朋友，小朋友已经哭到有气无力，浑身些微的抽搐，好看的手指捂住小腹，那里正在慢慢鼓起来——  
安德烈吻他，咬着他哆嗦的嘴唇：“Ricky，圣诞快乐。”

“天父何其的仁慈，让你可怕的梦境不曾实现，我们今生得以相伴到老，度过今后每一个圣诞节。”


	2. babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞结的后续  
> 速涂，短小，ooc，雷，天雷，不讲逻辑

“Ricky你是不是，”因扎吉斟酌词句，看看怎么能够不打击那个像一个花栗鼠一样吃个不停的小Omega，“胖了？”  
米兰的Omega球员更衣间，说白了就只有因扎吉和卡卡两个人，刚刚从训练场上下来的卡卡几乎是迫不及待的撕开了一包饼干，衣服都没换就开始咔嚓咔嚓的进食。这个两腮嘟嘟囔囔的样子，感觉像是没吃午餐。  
事实上因扎吉看着卡卡午餐吃了整整两人份的意大利面，还不算餐后点心，因扎吉脑海中已经具现化出了体能教练摁着计算器的样子了。  
虽然卡卡不能说肉眼可见的长胖，但是腰那一块的曲线的确更加不明显了。因扎吉曾经在观众席上面看着加练的卡卡悄悄和beta内斯塔小声逼逼，得到内斯塔一句不咸不淡的：“你想多了，Ricky什么时候有过腰线？”  
面对钢铁直B那个瞎了一般的眼神，因扎吉翻了一个白眼，最终还是没忍住亲自问了卡卡。

卡卡停下了往嘴里塞饼干的动作，犹豫的随着因扎吉的眼光看向了自己的肚子——他肚子那里的褶皱绝对不是腹肌，用通俗的语言来讲，那应该是腰肉，也就是传说中的小肚子，胖出来的那种。  
卡卡：？？？  
卡卡：！！！  
等在停车场的舍瓦终于等来了自己的男朋友，但是男朋友蔫蔫的仿佛霜打过的茄子，连鼓鼓的羽绒服都仿佛被抽了气似的瘪了下去。  
“怎么了Ricky？”舍瓦揉揉小男友的一头卷发，虽然卡卡长得比他还高一些了，但一点都不妨碍他揉搓自己的Omega。  
“安德烈，我要减肥了QAQ”卡卡躲开年长者的手，语气低落的把自己团进副驾驶座，脸上挂着的难过简直像是一只尾巴放不进洞的松鼠。  
“减什么？我觉得挺好的。”舍瓦坐进驾驶座把车发动起来，“我们晚上去吃你最喜欢的披萨店？”  
“我要减肥！！！”

舍瓦一开始真的不觉得卡卡能够坚持减肥的，毕竟卡小猪的名号不是白来的，可是也许卡卡是真的被因扎吉软磨硬泡要他上的体重秤上的数据给吓到了，在最爱的披萨面前居然坚持只要了一份沙拉——还不加酱的。  
这还只是一个开始，卡卡开始拒绝正餐以后的一切零食摄入，即使连内斯塔亲情贡献的零食大礼包也丝毫不动摇，就是正餐也只是平时三分之二的量。  
可是卡卡的努力并没有得到收获，一周后的体重秤上的数据明明白白显示，卡卡依旧在长肉，而且还不是一点点。  
卡卡的崩溃也不是一点点。  
最糟糕的是减肥计划的推行的过程中带来令人烦躁的副作用，卡卡出现了嗜睡、厌食以及偶尔的抽筋。  
作为球员来说，真的要命了。  
所以，纵容了卡卡一周的舍瓦终于坐不住了，在踢赢了红魔曼联之后，拎着卡卡去了内洛实验室，经过一番检查之后，一张报告摁在了舍瓦的脸上。  
“孕十周。”  
白底黑字，铁证如山，搅米兰队内满城风雨。  
也不知道是看着积分榜惊悚的发现让孕夫当了主力的教练来的心塞，还是莫名其妙的被孕夫打爆了红魔来的心塞。  
但是，最心塞，心塞的快要心肌梗塞的，肯定是未来的孩子他爸，舍瓦。


End file.
